


原罪

by icewing83



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 以德库拉的视角，体现400年惊情（胡说的）





	原罪

      无论我多么不愿意承认，那个一而再，再而三地作出错误选择的人的确是我。但这些都与“他”无关。或者非要说与“他”有关的话，那是因为他的存在和教唆才会让我因为疯狂的憎恨和嫉妒而走错了路。  
      我爱的从来不是“他”，而是你。但这一点直到我犯下第二个错误的时候才发现。  
  
      我原本以为，在主与你之间，在对主的侍奉之心与对你的爱恋之心之间，更重要的是主。主说，同性之间的相恋是罪恶的，所以我放弃了你。  
      我从来不曾将这份心情说出口，就算是这种深爱几乎要将我的整个心脏撕裂的时候也是。  
      但即使在你与主之间，我选择了主，选择了隐藏我的心，我的爱情，我依旧无法忘掉它，我渴望拥抱你，渴望你的亲吻，虽然我知道我不能。我的每一个夜晚都像是在地狱中煎熬。  
      为了逃避这一切，我犯下了第一个错误。  
      我选择用另一个人，一个与你截然不同的，美丽、温柔、善解人意的女人来代替你在我心中的位置，企图用她来弥补我心中的空洞，用她来忘却我对你的爱和渴求。  
      我努力地，非常努力地让自己爱她，思念她，让她成为那个我心中深爱的“唯一”。这个过程漫长而痛苦，但我想我成功了，我真的爱上了她。但——她死了。  
      在我为主而战的时候，她被恶徒杀死了。主没有像他承诺给所有信徒的那样，给她任何的庇护，就这样任凭死神带走了她，带走了唯一能够抚平他忠实的信徒和战士心中伤痕的人。  
      这时候，我绝望了，我感觉我的爱被彻底带走了，又或者……我的爱在刚开始熊熊燃烧的时候，就被我自己掐灭了，为了主。而他却没有给我任何回报，反而把我的希望也带走了。我感觉自己受到了莫大的欺骗。我发誓再也不会侍奉他。  
      我背弃了我曾经为止放弃一切的信仰，堕入了黑暗。  
      然而即使是这样，我依然无法自暴自弃地对你坦白，坦白我的爱意。因为它已经被我自己所玷污了。我原本是如此的爱你，哪怕我选择将它永远地藏在心底，但至少它永远是洁白的光芒。而我为了一个根本就不值得信奉的神明，随意地将这份爱分给了另一个人，那怕只有一点点，但它依旧不再完全。当我爱上，或者我以为爱上我的妻子的时候，我就再也没有资格对你表白我的心意了。  
      我以为，愚蠢的我已经得到了最大的惩罚。可现实却远远不止如此。  
      我曾经信奉的东西没有因为我过去的奉献和付出奖赏我，却因为我现在的背叛而降下严惩。他派下军队来毁灭我。  
      这些……我都可以接受。唯独……那个他派来的领头人是你，这点让我疯狂了。  
      他知道，他一直都知道我爱着你，所以他用你来给我最大的惩罚。我几乎能够想象他躲在天上嘲讽着我的嘴脸。  
      如果，一切只是随着你的手终结我的生命而结束的话，也许我也就这样放弃了，放弃活着的权利，放弃爱，放弃你，让自己就这样消失。  
      但我听到了你为我的争辩。你说，我只是太过于悲伤了而一时犯下了糊涂的错误，你请求“他”再给我一次机会。你说，我并不是自愿堕入地狱，只是因为失去了妻子的痛苦让恶魔乘虚而入。  
      我想，你也是爱我的，哪怕这种爱与我对你的爱不同，但这依然让我欣喜若狂。  
      然而独裁者显然不喜欢听到有任何反对的声音。  
      我觉得，用夺去你回到天堂的资格作为要挟命令你杀死我，你的挚友的那个家伙，与地狱中的恶魔有什么差异？不，恶魔也比他好太多。  
      得不到你，还会害了你，那么我宁愿死在你的手里。  
      我合上眼睛，让你的剑刺穿我的心。我不敢睁开眼，怕看到你悲伤的表情，总是那么仁慈的你怎么会不难过呢，如果你掉下泪水，那简直就是我的罪了。  
      寒冷和死亡临近。我放手了。我以为你至少可以回到那个你所热爱的天堂，哪怕我无比地憎恨那个地方，但只要你觉得好，那我就希望你能回去。  
      可是在我的最后一刻，听到了“他”说，你还不能回去，你要继续接受惩罚，为你犯下的错误。  
      你犯了什么错？你只是作为一个天使给出了你的同情和拯救而已。  
      原来“他”降下的惩罚，并不只是要你杀了我，而是要惩罚你竟敢对“他”说出违逆的话。“他”的所有话都是命令，不容任何人提出质疑。  
      那一刻我彻底堕落了。憎恨完全占据了我的内心。  
      我与恶魔定下了契约，成为存在与黑暗中的生物——吸血鬼。  
      “主”不是说，同性间的爱因为违背了人类的延续才是罪孽的吗？既然“他”这么想要延续，那么我会让他看到充满了血族的世界。  
      我终于犯下了最后一个错误，我娶了三个不爱的女人，将她们转化，让她们无限地诞下子嗣。我的心里已经没有任何一点“爱”了，我所做的一切只是不择手段地去让那些小怪物们能活过来，然后充斥整个人间。  
      四百多年了，当我即将成功对“他”复仇的时候，我又遇见了你。  
      你失去了记忆，却依旧是为杀死我而来。而毫无救药的我已经彻底被黑暗和恶所吞噬了，我知道这一次你绝对不会手下留情。  
      但那又怎样呢？让我们真正地，不是因为别人的命令和指使，没有任何人的威胁和劝诱，单纯地厮杀一场吧。  
      我知道你不会接受我的引诱，却不知道你已经对重回天堂以及你天使的身份毫不在意。你只是为自己判断中的善恶，为你自己内心的正义而战，而不是为了其他某个人。  
      这令我再次被喜悦所侵染。  
      范海辛，我喜欢你的新名字。  
      让我再犯最后一次罪吧，用尽最后的力量给那个你身边妄图获取你的爱的女人以诅咒，让她得以与那个为“他”而践踏我尊严的家族一同回到他们最爱的主那里去。  
      此后我会陷入很长时间的沉睡，直到有一天重新醒来，一切重新开始，我会重新寻回你。  
      放走了弗兰肯的你已经不可能再回到教会，你与“他”的联系更远了。你最终会因为你的善良而成为堕落天使，不过没关系，你已经早就不在意了不是吗？  
      范海辛，你终究会是我的。这一次我不会再因为逃避而犯下错误了。  
      现在就让我们慢慢等待吧。  
  
                                                                     FIN


End file.
